


to the lowest of lows

by twilightscribe



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing – tumblr, Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the lowest of lows

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** beginning  
>  **Words:** 360 words

It takes Bruce a few days before he starts to realize what the brushes of hands whenever he walks together with Thor mean and why it feels like there’s a spark of electricity running just under his skin.

He’s never been interested in a man before but Thor is _Thor_. There’s just something about him that is hard to resist. Of course he’s handsome – more so than anyone else Bruce has ever met or known – and strong, but there’s a spirit there that draws Bruce in and he can’t pull away.

Bruce being Bruce, he doesn’t make the first move. He’s afraid that he’s misreading the signals.

Thor is always there, though, and he never complains – okay, well, yes he does when he hasn’t seen Bruce in two days because Bruce hasn’t left the lab at all and Tony has effectively banned Thor from the lab and Tony’s workshop in fear that he’ll short something out again. He listens to Bruce when he thinks he’s made a breakthrough or when he learns something new and even though Bruce is pretty sure Thor doesn’t understand all of the technical jargon, Thor still listens to him and encourages him to continue when the self-consciousness takes over.

Sometimes they talk about other things. Thor talks about his family; one that he had to, more or less, leave behind since the Bifrost is so unstable that traveling between the worlds is too dangerous to risk. But mostly Thor speaks about Asgard.

It’s a world that Bruce thinks he will never see, but he’s fascinated by Thor’s descriptions of it.

They stay up late into the night just talking about anything and everything. Bruce hasn’t yet, and doesn’t believe, that he’ll ever be able to talk about his childhood and his father and everything involved in that. But he feels safe.

And it hits Bruce then, when Thor walks him to the door of his room and smiles at him and there’s _something_ in his eyes when he bends down and takes Bruce’s hand in his and kisses it before he bids him goodnight.

Bruce watches him go, hand still tingling and thinks that _maybe_ he could take a chance.

**FIN.**


End file.
